Billie Lee
History Billie Lee Wilhelmina is the older of two sororal sisters born to Charles and Johanna Lee, farmers from Hatton Corners in West Virginia, Billie and her sister Jenny grew up in a small but loving family on the family farm. The family farm had been in disrepair when Charles and Johanna were newlyweds, just two years before the twins' birth, having inherited the place from Johanna's late uncle who had almost abandoned the farm in the late seventies; but through hard work, diligence, and a little luck, the Lees were able to turn the farm into one that was not only financially successful due to record-breaking crop yields and prize-winning livestock, but also a safe and nurturing place for their daughters to grow up. And grow up they did. In their teens both girls began to develop into beautiful girls whose beauty was not their only asset. While Jenny became a bright gal, Billie grew to be tall and fit. While harvesting crops when they were sixteen years old, the girls had a combine accident that should have mauled Billie, but other than torn clothing, she was unscathed and Jenny had also shown metahuman powers by turning the combine off simply by letting out a shout when she saw her sister fall into the blades. The girls never spoke of this accident as teens. Planning to become heroines after graduating, the girls' entire world was shattered when they came home during their senior year of high school to find the family home burnt to the ground, with their parents inside. A local business had attempted to buy the family farm so the girls immediately suspected foul play. Using their powers they found evidence and took it to the authorities but nothing was done about it. Frustrated, the girls took the law into their own hands and when they beat the confession out of the murderer, Billie killed him and his family. Under Jenny's guidance, the twins fled the States and went to Europe. there they found work as criminals for hire. They dressed in western hats and carried revolvers, embracing their rural American roots. after years in the business, the Cadre contacted the twins and tasked them to return to the States, carrying out a long list of metahuman murders.Oracle Files: Billie Lee UPDATE Billie Lee was Erased from Continuity after being used as a power source by the Anti-Monitor for Canonization. Powers and Abilities Powers * Psychic Potential: Billie is a powerful psionic capable of tapping into the Odic field and using her aura to convert the Odic energy into psychic energy to perform a variety of paranormal abilities and actions. Unlike her sister Jenny, Billie's psychic powers seem dedicated to internal integration of Odic energy, enhancing her own body with paranormal energies. ** Enhanced Physique: Through the use of her aura absorbing residual Odic energies around her and internalizing that excess energy, Billie is able to provide her tissue, sinew, and musculature with paranormal nutrients, giving her incredibly potent physical prowess. ** Aura Absorption: Billie's aura is known to be capable to leech excess psychic energy off unstable auras. This absorption is considerably more efficient than her rate of passive Odic integration from the environment and therefore provides much more noticeable results. Billie's preferred method to destabilize others' auras is through inflicting pain, terror, or other means of suffering. ** Enhanced Strength: Billie is known to possess a baseline level of Class III Strength. Due to her Aura Absorption ability, Billie has been documented to increase this to levels comparable to Class V or possibly even Class VI for a short duration. It is unknown what her current limits of heightened strength could be. ** Enhanced Resilience: Billie's tissue is usually capable of sustaining only minor bruising from small-arms fire and having damage from even armor-piercing rounds be more of a nuisance than a hindrance. It is likely she is only this resilient when 'amped-up' on a psychic high. ** Twin Telepathy: Billie is psychically bonded to her sister. This is a very powerful connection and cannot be blocked by inhibitor collars, but can be blocked by a psionic disruption field. When active, the sisters are capable of instant communication and coordination. Abilities * Firearms: Billie is a skilled markswoman, particularly with revolvers. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Billie is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She has no formal training on record but analysis of her fighting styles seems to indicate she has been tutored by a skilled practitioner of Systema, which is a Russian martial art covering strikes, grappling, knife fighting, and firearms training. * Torture: Billie is a skilled torturer. She usually prefers simple "hands-on" approaches but has also been known to employ makeshift devices of pain or utilize psychological methods, particularly when working with her sister. Weaknesses * Euphoria: When Billie draws energy from another's aura, she experienced a euphoric sense of elation. If she draws in incredibly high levels of energy, either from another powerful psychic in a severe state of distress or a multitude of persons, Billie can suffer from bouts of delirium or suffer a disconnect from reality. The exact nature of her intense "highs" fluctuates based on the aura(s) she absorbed and their interactions with her own aura, but someone of a tactical mindset who is able to deduce these effects may find an appropriate means to counteract Billie or at least to throw her off-balance and turn the fight in their favor. * Family Pride: Billie has a very intense sense of pride in her family. She will become extremely hostile to any threats or insults leveled toward her sister or the memory of her parents. This can be used to unbalance Billie to gain a tactical response, but caution should be advised when executing this tactic.Deluxe Oracle File: Billie Lee Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in overall good health, with no serious medical concerns. * Patient has a sororal twin sister, (see Patient 13575-M) Metahuman Profile * Patient is a metahuman with an extraordinary dense physical body which gives her enhanced strength, stamina, and resilience. * Patient has a heightened psionic connection to her twin sister. This ability is not blocked by inhibitor collar tech and requires forced medication to block. Psychological Profile * Patient is a nihilistic psychopath stemming from her family's hardships. * Patient is a sadist, deriving pleasure from the pain she inflicts on others. Behavior Profile * Patient is extremely combative, posing high assault risk to staff and other inmates. Patient should be moved through facility when corridor is clear and should be escorted by a full CIRT team. * Patient can become violent without warning and should be kept sedated. * Patient is difficult to work with, but she is actually considerably more difficult when in proximity of her sister as the two enable one another's destructive behaviors. I recommend that the sisters be housed in opposing wings. * Patient becomes combative when anything negative is said about her family.Arkham Files: Billie Lee * Threat Assignment: Severe * Treatment Ranking: 5-Defiant * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Edgar Cizko Trivia and Notes Trivia * When she's in Arkham she's housed in the Solitary Confinement. Notes * Billie Lee is an original character created by Darwyn1. Links and References * Appearances of Billie Lee Category:Original Characters Category:Darwyn1/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion